


It's Just a Matter of Control

by Lori



Series: Not so Special [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Matter of Control

"You've got to get control back."

John just raised an eyebrow. "One - as if it were that simple. Two - what do you mean 'back'? I've got my senses under control."

Rodney wanted to beat the sentinel's head against the table they were talking across. "Sure, if you call the death grip you've got on yourself control."

"Worked so far, hasn't it?" Now came the sprawl in the chair, the feigned laziness.

"How long do you think it will keep working?" Rodney was genuinely curious about the answer. It would determine the approach he would take over the next few months as he did his best to build some kind of relationship with Sheppard.

John at least did him the honor of thinking about it. He closed his eyes for a very long minute before opening them again, his gaze softer this time. "A few more weeks, realistically." He shrugged. "I just need to make it a landing I can walk away from."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Rodney said as levelly he could.

The sentinel's mouth twisted in a brief smile. "I'd have to trust you for that to happen. Or more accurately, the animal hind brain needs to trust you and you need to trust me back."

"Ah." That was, indeed, more complicated that just rebuilding the levels of control around sentinel senses. "We should work on that then."

John snorted and leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. "Affirmative."


End file.
